Two Sizes Too Small
by Francesca Jones
Summary: Every person in Stars Hollow loved Christmas a lot, But Jess Mariano, who had just moved to Stars Hollow, did not. Jess Mariano steals Christmas. AU season 2. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my own ideas.

 **Setting** : AU season 2, where Rory and Dean never got back together after their first break-up.

 **A/N:** I am so excited to share this story with you guys. It was an idea that came to me while I was writing **A Lot Like Christmas**. The idea of mashing up Gilmore Girls and How the Grinch Stole Christmas just tickled me and I had to get it down on paper. This story will have two parts. Enjoy, and please review!

 **Part One**

Rory sat with a book in her lap, but she hadn't turned the page in almost 10 minutes. She could feel the smile on her face as she thought about her sleigh ride with Jess during the Bracebridge Dinner, but she couldn't control it. It had been such a great moment. She'd had a good feeling about him, ever since he'd stolen her copy of Howl. The little moments they'd shared made her think they could really connect if they had the chance, and she'd felt exactly that while they were sitting in the sleigh together and he was telling her about being stuck in Stars Hollow for Christmas since his mom didn't want him at home.

She knew he had a serious chip on his shoulder, and he didn't exactly get along with her mother, but she hadn't felt this way about a guy since those first interactions with Dean. Except, if she was being honest with herself, she would have to admit that it was even more exciting thinking about Jess. Not only were there butterflies fluttering like crazy in her stomach, but she actually loved talking to him too. He was smart, and funny, and no matter how difficult he was to read, Rory thought he might like her too. That was the best part. Rory could feel her smile widening and her cheeks warming as she thought about the way he had held her hand to help her out of the sleigh.

"You don't usually smile like that while you're reading Macbeth." Lorelai commented from the doorway, where she'd been watching her daughter for long enough to realize Rory's head was in the clouds.

"It's As You Like It, actually." Rory said, turning her head so Lorelai couldn't see that she was blushing even deeper now that she had been caught in her daydream.

"Still, Billy Shakespeare has never put that look on your face before." Lorelai pointed out. "So what has?"

"Just excited for Christmas." Rory said, gazing over at the beautiful Christmas tree Luke had put up for them. It wasn't a complete lie. Jess was definitely on her mind, but she also just loved this time of year. It was, to quote her mother, magical. "The Bracebridge Dinner really got my festive spirit into overdrive."

"It was pretty great." Lorelai agreed with a smile, coming over to sit next to Rory on the couch. She didn't completely believe that Rory's daydreams were about the holiday season, but Lorelai was willing to let it slide for now. "And Christmas is going to be great too. Well, not dinner at my parents' house on Christmas Eve, but the rest of it. Speaking of which, do you want to grab dinner at Luke's before the tree lighting ceremony tonight?"

Rory bit her tongue to avoid saying 'yes' too quickly. "Sounds good." She said after what she deemed to be an appropriate amount of time.

"Are you going to wear your ugly reindeer sweater?" Lorelai asked. "It was a big hit last year."

"The head fell off when someone wore it to the inn Christmas party." Rory reminded her. She didn't bother saying that she wouldn't wear it anyway.

"Oh yeah." Lorelai recalled. "Actually, Michel pulled it off because it was a crime against fashion."

"RIP, reindeer sweater." Rory said with a pout. She closed her book and stood. "We'd better get ready. Meet in 30 minutes for inspection?"

"Aye aye, captain." Lorelai said with a mock salute and they both departed to their rooms to get dressed.

"Christmas music while we make ourselves pretty?" Lorelai called.

"Yes, please!" Rory yelled. "Jazz standards or hair metal?" She had already put the hair metal Christmas CD in before her mom responded.

"Hair metal!" Lorelai responded predictably and Rory pressed play, the sounds of Sammy Hagar singing 'Joy to the World' filling the house.

A half hour later, Rory was looking at herself in the mirror self-consciously, studying her soft red sweater and black skirt from every angle.

"Thirty minutes on the dot!" Lorelai exclaimed, bursting into the room wearing her favorite green sweater dress and black boots. "You look cute!"

"Yeah?" Rory asked. "You think?"

"Umm yeah, of course I do." Lorelai said, tilting her head. "Why? Who are you trying to look cute for?"

Rory felt herself blushing again and shrugged in response.

"It's Jess, isn't it?" Lorelai asked, sitting down on Rory's bed. "You like Jess."

Rory bit her lip and debated denying it, but what was the point? Her mom could read her like a book and, besides, it's not like she was doing anything wrong. Finally, she nodded.

"I had a feeling when I saw you two at the Bracebridge." Lorelai said. She'd seen the doe-eyed look on Rory's face when Jess helped her out of the sleigh and knew she couldn't pretend there wasn't something blossoming between the two teenagers. There was clearly an attraction there, whether Lorelai liked it or not.

"Are you mad?" Rory asked, sitting down next to her mom on the bed.

"Of course I'm not mad." Lorelai said immediately, wrapping an arm around her daughter. "I assumed you'd have other love interests after you and Dean broke up. And Jess has a whole Rebel Without a Cause thing going on, which is always appealing when you're a teenager. But I gotta tell you, hon, that usually works out a lot better in theory than it does in practice. He's…he's got some issues, kid."

"You don't really know him." Rory pointed out, trying not to sound too defensive. She'd known that her mom and Jess had gotten off on the wrong foot and that Lorelai was skeptical of him, to say the least. She wanted her mom's approval on this, but she also knew that it couldn't stop her from feeling the way she did.

"Yeah, but neither do you." Lorelai responded. "I'm not dumb enough to think I can change your mind here. That's an Emily Gilmore move all the way, and I am not going down that road. Just be careful, ok?"

"Ok." Rory promised, standing back up. "I really look good?"

"You look great." Lorelai assured her with a smile. "Can we please go eat?"

Lorelai and Rory entered the diner to find it almost completely empty. Luke was wiping down the counter, Kirk was drinking hot chocolate by the window, and a couple other people were just finishing up their meals.

"What gives?" Lorelai asked, sliding off her coat before grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"I could ask you the same thing." Luke said. "Aren't you going to the tree lighting?"

Lorelai gasped and put a hand to her chest. "We have _never_ missed a tree lighting and we certainly are not going to start now."

Rory nodded, her eyes wide. "When I was 13, I had bronchitis and we still came to the tree lighting!"

"Which delayed your recovery at least a week but it was well worth it!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I know how devoted you are to the tree lighting. So why are you here when there's going to be a full spread at Ms. Patty's after the lighting." Luke asked, walking over to their table with two mugs of coffee.

The Gilmore Girls just stared at him as if he'd sprouted another head.

"Sorry, forgot who I was talking to." Luke said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Burgers and fries?"

"Yes please!" Lorelai said.

"With onion rings too!" Rory added, looking around the empty diner even though it was clear Jess wasn't there.

"Are you and Jess coming to the tree lighting?" Lorelai asked, putting a hand on Rory's and giving her a wink.

"I have to, I'm bringing the coffee for the party." Luke responded from his position behind the counter. "Jess…who knows? Haven't seen him all day. Kid disappears like he's Houdini or something."

"Harry Houdini is much better known for his escape acts than disappearing." Kirk corrected from his seat by the window, causing everyone to look at him.

"Kirk went through a magician phase a few years ago. It was truly a terrifying time." Luke informed Lorelai and Rory.

"Is that when you were running around town in a top hat?" Rory asked, recalling.

Kirk nodded solemnly. "Mother made me quit when the doves got loose in the house."

As Luke approached Rory and Lorelai's table with their food, an ear-piercing shriek came from outside. Everyone looked up and, a moment later, Babette burst through the diner door, breathing heavily.

"Babette, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked, jumping up from her chair. Luke dropped the plates he was holding on the nearest table and everyone in the diner went to surround the panting woman. Luke pulled out a chair, into which she promptly collapsed.

"Cesar, bring out a glass of water!" Luke called. Babette had yet to say anything; she was still trying to catch her breath. She started moving her hands about frantically.

"A man! A tall man! Oh, a Christmas Tree! There's a tall man blocking everyone's view of the Christmas tree!" Lorelai guessed unhelpfully, causing everyone to glare at her.

"Somebody stole Christmas!" Babette finally exclaimed.

Several things happened at the exact same time. Taylor Doose burst in the diner with the rest of the town close behind him, Luke screamed' JESS' at the top of his lungs, and Kirk fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I hope this story makes you happy to read, because it really made me happy to write. Merry Christmas, literati lovers. Please drop me a line and let me know if you enjoyed this!

 **PART TWO**

Jess sat in seclusion, watching the mass panic with an amused smile playing on his lips. Babette's scream had been unexpected and priceless, and the commotion quickly moved from the town square to Luke's Diner. Jess had known that he'd be the main suspect, that they'd very quickly figure out where the Christmas decorations had gone. Well, that wasn't true. They didn't know where they'd ended up, but they certainly knew who had taken them.

Jess figured that Luke was storming upstairs to the apartment right now, even though he knew Jess wasn't there. He'd tear everything apart, looking for any sign that Jess was involved, but he'd come up with nothing. He wondered what Luke would do then. Would he defend Jess? Maybe. Say that his nephew could've had nothing to do with this? Definitely not. Luke was loyal, but not a liar. Jess actually felt a pang of guilt at the thought of anyone taking his prank out on Luke, but it was so hilarious and he was so proud of it that he was able to push that guilty feeling aside with relative ease.

He thought destroying the rival snowman after the Bracebridge Dinner would satiate him for a while, that he wouldn't have the urge to mess with the townsfolk until after the New Year at the earliest. But then he'd been sitting on a bench reading yesterday, covertly watching them put the finishing touches on the tree for tonight's lighting. As he observed them, he'd, just for a moment, wondered what it was like to get excited for Christmas. Then he got annoyed. He was annoyed with Taylor Doose's stupid face, with the choir of elementary school kids practicing their carols, with the whole stupid town and the way they lit up with joy as they prepared for the holiday.

So as he sat there that afternoon, he concocted a plan. He'd pull off the ultimate prank- a prank so brilliant and so devious that it would make everything so far seem like child's play. He'd wait until the town was dark and empty, which wasn't hard since no one usually left their houses after 9 p.m., and he would take every single decoration from the town square.

He couldn't figure out a way to transport the tree without Luke's truck, so it still stood in the dead center of town. However, he had completely stripped it of all lights, ornaments, and the shiny star on top. He'd taken the plastic Santa and reindeer, the tinsel and bows from around the lampposts, and the gifts for the annual Christmas grab bag. Every time he thought about it, a devious smile curled up on his lips. There was so little about living in Stars Hollow that made him happy. In fact, there were only two things: a good old-fashioned prank and a beautiful brunette bibliophile.

Jess couldn't think too hard about her right now though. He turned his attention to the scene that was unfolding. He was looking forward to the panic that he knew was coming. Maybe there'd even be some tears.

* * *

Babette was crying uncontrollably while everyone talked at once, explaining to Lorelai and Rory that when the Tree Lighting Committee had gone to do one last check and make sure everything was in order, they had found the town square completely stripped of all Christmas decorations. The tree was still standing, but it was as bare as it had been when Taylor had supervised a group of able-bodied men chopping it down in the woods. Everything else was gone, as if it had never been there at all.

"Even the candy canes I had stashed to put in the hot chocolate!" Ms. Patty exclaimed. "Can you even imagine?"

"Yes I can!" Taylor exclaimed, his face bright red behind his beard. "What else would you expect from a hoodlum delinquent like Jess Mariano? He literally stole our most time-honored Christmas tradition from under our noses!"

"You don't know it was him." Rory offered, but it sounded weak even to her. Lorelai looked skeptically at her daughter, but everyone else had chosen to simply ignore her comment.

Luke burst back into the diner from upstairs and said, "There's nothing in the apartment, not even an ornament."

"Well aren't you a Scrooge?" Lorelai teased. Everyone glared at her.

"This is no time for your jokes, young lady." Taylor admonished. "Well, Luke, where would the little criminal have taken everything if it isn't in the apartment?"

Luke raised his eyebrows. "I don't know what's more insane. That you think I have any idea where Jess could be, or that you think I'd lead you to him so you can string him up in the town square."

Rory and Lorelai shared a small smile. Everyone in the diner knew that Jess was responsible for this prank, but Luke still wouldn't let them get their hands on him.

"Well then what do you propose we do?" Taylor demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Cancel the tree lighting? Why don't we just cancel Christmas all together?"

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little, Taylor?" Luke asked, and the townsfolk took in a collective gasp, including Rory and Lorelai.

Luke's eyes immediately found them, and he was shocked when he realized they clearly weren't aligned with him on this issue. "Seriously? You too?"

"I'm sorry, Luke. I hate a lynch mob as much as the next guy, but this is the _tree lighting_. I have literally sacrificed my own daughter's health to the tree lighting." Lorelai said.

Luke turned his gaze to Rory, hoping to find an ally in her. Rory quietly chewed on the inside of her cheek, torn between her loyalty to Jess and her deep love of Christmas and the tree lighting. Finally, her eyes brightened and she said, "I've got an idea!"

* * *

"Ok, people! Donated ornaments are going on this table here! If you want to get involved making new ones, go see Ms. Patty and Babette!" Rory called to all the people milling around the dance studio.

"What about lights?" Jackson asked, bringing in a messy jumble of Christmas lights.

"Already getting put on the tree, head out to the square and find Andrew!" Rory responded with a smile. "Thanks, Jackson!"

Lorelai was watching her daughter with a smirk on her face, equal parts amused and impressed.

"What?" Rory asked, realizing that her mom was watching her.

"No, nothing. Just amazed that you actually found a solution to this that stopped the town from hunting down young Marlon Brando with pitchforks and torches."

"I…don't know what you're talking about." Rory muttered with a blush, turning to direct Gypsy and Bootsy where they could set up the food tables.

"Uh-huh, sure." Lorelai teased. "Seriously though, kid. This is was a great idea."

"Well we couldn't just sit around and let the tree lighting be cancelled." Rory said with a shrug, as though it was obvious.

"And…?" Lorelai prompted with a small smile.

Rory released a deep sigh and said, "And, if the tree lighting isn't completely ruined, maybe they'll cut him some slack when he finally shows up."

Lorelai's smile grew wide and she said, "Wow, you _really_ like him."

"Don't you want to go make an ornament?" Rory asked, deliberately changing the subject. She could feel her face getting hot.

"I sure do." Lorelai answered, still grinning at her daughter as she turned to make a paper snowflake to hang on the tree.

"Rory, we're ready for ornaments!" Andrew exclaimed, peeking his head in the doorway of the dance studio.

"Alright, people!" Rory exclaimed with authority. Finish up your snowflakes and grab some ornaments, let's get this tree decorated!"

Everyone did as they were told and started placing ornaments on the tree. Rory smiled as a group of townspeople started humming Jingle Bells while they worked.

"I got the ladder." Luke said, placing it up against the tree.

"Amazing!" Rory exclaimed. "Who has the star?"

"Right here, dollface!" Babette shouted, coming forward with an ornate star wrapped in gold and silver tinsel. "Morey and I put a light-up cat statuette on top of our tree instead so we could use this one. Isn't it perfect?"

"Absolutely perfect, Babette." Rory agreed sincerely. "Do you or Morey want to do the honors?"

"No, no, Rory." Taylor proclaimed from behind her. "This was your idea. You put the star on the tree!"

Everyone murmured their agreement. Rory felt the heat rising in her cheeks at all the attention, but took the star and carefully climbed the ladder as Luke held it steady for her.

"My daughter on a ladder." Lorelai said, dumbfounded. "That's the craziest thing that's happened all night."

"Not helping!" Rory exclaimed as she stood on top of the ladder. She delicately placed the star on top of the tree with a smile before hurrying back down to stand on solid ground. Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Taylor, hit the switch!" Patty cried. Taylor did, and the entire tree lit up with the borrowed lights. Some were white, others were multicolored. Some were giant, others were tiny twinkle lights. It was completely mismatched, but it was absolutely breathtaking.

Lorelai wrapped her daughter in a tight hug as everyone reverently looked up at the Christmas tree. It was so quiet for a moment that you could've heard a pin drop. Then, all of a sudden, the singing started. Before Rory realized what was happening, the entire gathering began to sing 'O Christmas Tree.'

Rory looked around, awestruck. Her motives hadn't been completely pure when she'd suggested this solution, but it warmed her heart nonetheless. Seeing her entire town come together to make sure the tree lighting occurred reminded Rory why she loved Stars Hollow so much. She spun a slow circle to take it all in, and as she faced Luke's Diner, she could've sworn she saw a figure moving on the roof.

* * *

Jess watched intently from his place on the roof as the denizens of Stars Hollow rallied in the center of town. Everyone had dispersed from Luke's diner to their houses, and Jess had to admit he'd been disappointed when it seemed that everyone was just going to go home. He was going to just pack it in and sneak quietly back to the apartment when everyone started returning, their arms full. At first, he couldn't tell what they were carrying from so far away, but it quickly became obvious. They'd all brought lights and ornaments to redecorate the tree.

"Huh." Jess said to himself, surprised that he hadn't thought of this. He'd thought they might reschedule the tree lighting, but it never once occurred to him that they would band together like this to make sure it happened as scheduled. Well, a couple hours later than anticipated, but pretty close.

Jess shivered in the cold as he watched the Stars Hollow residents hang ornaments on the tree. He watched as Luke carried a ladder over, and Rory climbed to the top and placed a replacement star among the branches. Jess couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Suddenly, the tree lit up and Jess's smile turned into a scowl as everybody started to cheer. Even worse, after the cheering, they started singing.

"Give me a break." He grumbled angrily, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He took one and lit it, inhaling deeply and exhaling a long stream of smoke as he watched the happy townspeople. How the Hell did they manage to take such a brilliant, foolproof prank and turn into a freaking love-in? What was wrong with these people? As hard as he'd tried, he had barely put a dent in the tree lighting ceremony.

"It came just the same." Jess sneered, taking another long drag of his cigarette.

"It was a good prank." A soft, amused voice said behind him.

Jess turned slowly and saw Rory standing near the entrance to the roof, arms wrapped around herself to keep away the wind. He extinguished the cigarette and shrugged.

"No, really." Rory said, taking a step towards him. She looked around at the bags of ornaments and decorations surrounding them. "Hiding on the roof all day? So smart, no one would ever think to look for you here, right under their noses. It has a Sherlock Holmes quality, maybe Agatha Christie."

"Except it didn't work." Jess said, shrugging again. "The troops rallied at record speed."

Rory looked at him for a minute, debating how to respond. She could see the disappointment on his face, even with just the Christmas lights and moon illuminating him.

"Maybe someone wanted to keep them busy, so they couldn't chase you out of town." Rory said carefully, trying to gauge his face for a response.

"Yeah?" He asked. It felt like minutes but it was probably only a second or two before he added, "Who would do that?"

"Someone who's not upset you're staying in Stars Hollow for Christmas." Rory answered, closing the space between him. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a folded napkin, which she handed to him. "I brought you a cookie."

Jess reached out to take it, his fingers deliberately brushing against hers. He opened the napkin and chuckled at the frosted cookie inside, shaped like a Christmas tree.

"Did you think it was funny?" Jess asked seriously, echoing his question from when he'd drawn the chalk outline in front of the market.

Rory smiled and said, "I thought it was very you."

"That a good thing?"

"Yeah." Rory nodded, looking down at her feet and realizing that she and Jess were standing so close that the toes of their shoes were almost touching. "Why'd you do it?"

Jess smirked and took a step back, running a hand through his hair. "Because I'm a mean one, haven't you heard?"

"Well anyone who thinks that doesn't know you." Rory said insistently.

"You think you know me?" Jess asked. It wasn't a cruel question, but instead genuinely curious.

Rory thought for a while about that. It was so similar to what her mother had said to her earlier. Finally, she said, "I know you well enough that I want to know more."

"Really?" Jess asked. "Even though I tried to steal Christmas?"

"You can't _steal_ Christmas." Rory said, rolling her eyes like Jess was being ridiculous. "It's not about lights or decorations or grab bag gifts. Christmas doesn't come from a store."

"Oh no?" Jess asked skeptically.

"No." Rory said insistently, turning to look at the decorated tree. Everyone was still singing, and they'd actually joined hands around the tree and were swaying in time with the music.

Jess came to stand next to her and slowly reached for her hand. She allowed him to gently interlace their fingers as they stood there, looking out over the town. The air changed and Rory felt it instantly. She looked up at the sky and smiled as it began to snow. When she looked back at Jess, she found his eyes scorching through her. With more confidence than she realized she possessed, Rory pressed herself against him and found his lips with a sweet kiss.

"Huh." Jess said, brushing Rory's hair behind her ear. "C'mon."

"Where are we going?" Rory asked, still flushed and heated from their kiss.

"To return the grab bag gifts." Jess said with a shrug. "I'll bring the decorations back tomorrow, but…they should have their gifts."

"Yeah? Why the change of heart?" Rory asked. There was a softness in his gaze and his posture that awed Rory. He looked almost like someone had flipped a switch and filled him with light. It was a sappy, sentimental thought and Rory knew it, but she also knew it was an apt description.

Jess shrugged. He knew that it wasn't a change of heart, but more like there was three times more room in his heart now that he knew Rory felt the same way that he did. There was no way he could express that though, so instead he picked up the sack with the presents and slung in over his shoulder.

"You coming?" He asked. Rory just nodded, following behind him.

As she went to close the door to the roof, Rory took one more look at the tree. She'd meant what she said to Jess. Christmas didn't come from a store. No, it meant so much more than that. With a huge smile on her face, she went to catch up with Jess.


End file.
